


Advantages to the Arrangement

by etamiss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etamiss/pseuds/etamiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne and Trevelyan are both very happy with their current entanglement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages to the Arrangement

"We do need to work on your posture," Vivienne says, tutting. "Spread your knees wider and keep your back straight."

As ever, Trevelyan obeys. Her posture is hardly her top priority, especially when settled between Vivienne's knees, but Vivienne's quiet noise of approval sends a pleasing thrill down her spine. She leans in again, hands curling around Vivienne's thighs as she presses her lips to her clit, but Vivienne's answering exhale is one of displeasure.

"Hands down," she says firmly. "I don't appreciate having to repeat myself, Inquisitor."

Trevelyan's cheeks heat at the reprimand, even as she shivers through a low-down pulse of arousal, and she tucks her hands behind the backs of her knees. 

She's naked, bare shins flat against Vivienne's rug, and the brush of Vivienne's knee-high boots against her upper arms only makes her more eager to get back to the task at hand (so to speak).

"Continue," Vivienne allows, and Trevelyan lowers her head without hesitation.

Papers rustle above her head and Trevelyan sinks happily into the familiarity of the routine as Vivienne relaxes in her chair. The letters are all Trevelyan's, freshly delivered that morning and undoubtedly containing supplications and threats to Andraste's Herald in equal measure. Vivienne takes equal delight in both, and as Trevelyan dips down to taste her, she hears Vivienne laugh quietly to herself.

"I do wish Duke Royer would stop posturing," Vivienne says in a tone which suggests the opposite. "Or, if he must continue, I wish he would do so with more dignity. If he's going to threaten to garrote people, the least he could do is spell the word correctly."

Trevelyan smiles against her pussy, soothed by Vivienne's voice more than her words, and she moves back up to pay attention to her clit as Vivienne cards her fingers absently through Trevelyan's hair, perfect nails tracing across her scalp as she picks up the next letter.

She doesn't get all of them, of course, just as Trevelyan doesn't get all of Vivienne herself, but they've both been happy with the significant portion of each other that they share.

Vivienne hums happily as she skims through the letter. Trevelyan honestly isn't sure if it's her mouth or the access to classified correspondence which is causing so much pleasure but she can't bring herself to care when she's enjoying the arrangement just as much. Whether she's spread wide on the bed, collared at the end of Vivienne's leash, or just on her hands and knees to be used as no more than a footstool, there's something intensely calming about being in the seclusion of Vivienne's presence.

Stripped and soaked, she licks faster, eager to convey her gratitude, but Vivienne just chuckles at the heightened stimulation. "Slower, my dear." 

Vivienne's fingers slink through her hair as Trevelyan pauses for breath. "It's not as if we're racing to the nearest attainable herb here."

Her grip tightens as a wordless warning and Trevelyan straightens her back before leaning in again to obey Vivienne's order, "Just your tongue."

It's trickier than being allowed to use her lips but there's a certain satisfaction which comes with unquestioning compliance. She flicks her tongue sharply over Vivienne's clit, feeling Vivienne's thigh bump against her shoulder in surprise, before she presses her tongue firmly beneath the nub to set a quick rhythm. 

Vivienne's moan sings through her, and not for the first time, Trevelyan regrets having her thighs spread so wide on the carpet. She's painfully wet, hips canting forwards against nothing but air, but she's only getting wetter at the cool air on her bare pussy and the slick humiliation of drool sliding down her chin from where her tongue is pressed against the heat of Vivienne's clit. 

Untucking her hand, she wipes it away quickly, resisting the urge to use that same hand to touch her own clit. The tug on her hair is immediate and demanding, and Trevelyan gasps when Vivienne pulls her head back.

"What did I tell you about your hands?" she says with a sigh. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you wanted me to bind them in place."

She does know better, always knows better, but Trevelyan blinks in surprise when instead of issuing a correction, Vivienne just smirks. 

"All right," she says, stretching her legs out. "You may use your hand on yourself. Once. I expect you not to take your mouth off until you're finished."

Her thumb traces the line of Trevelyan's cheek as she nods eagerly. For a moment, Trevelyan thinks she's going to say something further but she withdraws with grace, settling back with another letter while Trevelyan goes to work.

Her lips find Vivienne's pussy before her fingers find her own. She licks at her hungrily, tongue moving in strokes, in circles, inside, until she feels her chin and cheeks smudged with Vivienne's wetness. It cools on her skin and Trevelyan shivers, nipples hardening further as she rubs two fingers over her own clit.

It's the first touch of many but Trevelyan holds nothing back when presented with this unexpected mercy. Her fingers slide inside easily, coated in an instant, and she couldn't care less for drool when she moans against Vivienne's clit, working herself over with needy fingers.

She keeps licking throughout, closing her lips around the bud of Vivienne's clit and sucking until the letter trembles in Vivienne's hands. She has to be close now -- Maker knows Trevelyan couldn't hold it together after that much stimulation -- but she works her tongue in tight, steady circles above her clit regardless; she has no say in when Vivienne deigns to come.

Her own release, on the other hand, is a different story. She can and should take it slow but here, on her knees in front of Vivienne, she's never been one for willpower.

She comes with a cry, fingers frantic and lips clumsy as she expresses her gratitude the only way her current position allows. It sweeps through her, fast but shallow, a prelude to delay a later crescendo, and Trevelyan presses a hard kiss to Vivienne's clit as she breathes through the quietened thrum of her arousal.

"Hands behind your back," Vivienne says. 

It's an effort to comply but Trevelyan does, shaking her hair out of her face as she awaits the next order.

Her clothes are on the floor, folded neatly beside the heel of Vivienne's boot, and it's barely a stretch for Vivienne to pluck the belt of her robe out of the pile. She leans forward, enough that Trevelyan can smell the lingering perfume on her collarbone, could rest her forehead against her cleavage if Vivienne allowed it, and she reaches back to loop the belt around Trevelyan's arms.

It catches at her elbows, holding them back and together, and Vivienne ties it off tightly, leaving Trevelyan's arms trapped behind her. The position forces her chest out and she gasps when Vivienne cup her breasts with an appreciative smile. The pinch to her nipples is far less gentle and Trevelyan cries out when Vivienne pulls her forward like that.

"Posture," Vivienne chides and Trevelyan bites back her whine as she parts her knees again and sits up straighter, led by Vivienne's insistent tug on her nipples. 

She lets out a shuddering breath when Vivienne lets go, testing the strength of the belt but unable to do anything but endure the lingering ache in her breasts.

"Better," Vivienne says, her gaze on Trevelyan's face rather than her posture. Her smile turns fond as she tucks a strand of Trevelyan's hair behind her ear and says, "I suppose I should let you finish what you started. You always look so forlorn when I'm not making use of you."

Trevelyan smiles at that. Vivienne's the only thing keeping her from floating away and she's grateful for the anchor when she bends her head again to lap at Vivienne's pussy.

She's off balance without her arms but lets herself tip forward, uncaring about her own helplessness as she coaxes Vivienne towards climax with each slip of her tongue. Even sitting back in the chair, she can feel the tension building in every line of Vivienne's body, and she buries her face gladly in her pussy, slickness smearing over her chin and cheeks as she works Vivienne's clit with as much ruthlessness as she can muster.

In this respect at least, Vivienne has taught her well. Vivienne's hand clenches in her hair, the other digging into the arm of the chair, and she arches her back with a gasp as her release crashes over her. With her mouth on her clit and Vivienne's thighs against her shoulder, Trevelyan feels every tremor and she plants a gentle kiss just above Vivienne's pussy at the first sign of her flinching at Trevelyan's continued attentions.

Vivienne's sigh is decadent. With her eyes on the ceiling, she doesn't even try to speak until her breathing has returned to normal. "You are exceedingly good at that."

Pleasantly dazed, Trevelyan smiles at the praise and then smiles wider when Vivienne leans down to kiss her fondly on the forehead. 

"I need to finish my reading," Vivienne says, fingers curling in a strand of Trevelyan's hair. "Are you quite comfortable?"

Trevelyan nods. It's not a lie -- she doesn't think anywhere in Skyhold is quite as comfortable as kneeling between Vivienne's thighs -- but she shifts position a little as Vivienne returns to her letters. 

She's still regal somehow, even with her legs spread and pussy wet, and as she rests her cheek on Vivienne's lap, Trevelyan is all too happy to be conquered.


End file.
